Society Engineering
I propose to develop and promote a new science called Society Engineering. In the modern age of human civilization we have the necessary knowledge to develop it to maintain our future wealth and existence. We will work to design and shape the "smart" civilization using scientific methods. To create a desired "better future" for all important and to nurture natural human culture based on ability and social instruments. A much bigger variety of social-political systems is possible in combination compared to those that exist now. To pick and shape the best ones: we can call this 'the science'. Present situation The current formal structures of society and the economy are naturally formed in an "ad hoc" way and preserved mostly using force. The law system originated from tribal times and relied upon a general leader. The existing bank system serves the business sector and is based upon the commerce of ancient merchants - who were logically focused on their own interests. Over human history thousands of different societal forms appeared and, mostly irrespectively of their human merit, lost out to the 'developer' culture by violence. In modern times our communication and knowledge collecting and transfer skills and general resource level makes it possible to promote cooperative solutions over violent or coercivehttps://www.nature.com/articles/d41586-019-02562-z NAture.com / Carl T. Bergstrom & Joseph B. Bak-Coleman: Information gerrymandering in social networks skews collective decision-making ones. Engineering methods When (re)designing social instruments, professionals should use known engineering techniques when they are applicable. * Life-cycle management * Documentation and support * Warranty and responsibility * Tests with the target group Systematic approach For visualization and analysis of societal phenomena: the system theory. The basic unit is a group or community of over five individuals which identifies itself as such and has internal interactions related to this structure. In an over-five-member group, interactions should be organized, leading to the appearance of system. Monopolistic systems are weak because once corrupted they are extremely difficult to replace, since there are no working alternatives. If those systems fall it is because of a wild crisis e.g. a revolution. Although some revolutions may have brought positive change, they almost all contain severe weaknesses. As in nature, parallel connected systems are able to partly substitute each other and are better able to adapt to changes. It is possible to extend them if needed, and variants and alternatives may also run next to each other. To SOURCE social alternatives the work should be systematic, iterative and incrementally developmental (Wiki), to better find all possible ideas and analogies, Modular design Modular design is not widely accepted but has its known benefits. In large systems modularity is a must: corporations, armies, industry - something we need to understand. If we up-scale to mega-systems (even solar systems) a categorisation automatically comes to mind of what is in other word defining modules (pattern of mechanism). Mega-systems have their interactions and general directions - they are acting as modules. If we downscale, the particles that appeared the same are in the reality rarely so (e.g. atoms and isotopes - trace impurities in minerals). Particles or items become modules if the interaction level rises and stabilizes. It is more efficient to use the existing micro- and macro- systems modules because the smaller (less robust) systems are tends to return to its fragments. The task of society engineers is to enable the later extension and multiple use of known elements. Both from bottom-to-top and from top-to-bottom designs extend each other. Module development techniques: * Recognition * Cultivation * Passive interfaces, * Cataloging * Databases * Self-interactions * Self-control * Self repair * Socializing * Self development In human social systems well designed modularity gives reliability, accepted internal standards, shared production, function continuity, repair-ability, replace ability, ease of troubleshooting. System illustration It is possible to represent the work of a system with equations and scripts that describe the interactions of elements. The basic subject of Wolfram's "new kind of science" is the study of simple abstract rules: essentially, elementary computer programs Wikipedia explanation about the simple programs from "New Kind of Science" controversial book by Stephen Wolfram In almost any class of a computational system, one very quickly finds instances of great complexity among its simplest cases (after a time series of multiple iterative loops, applying the same simple set of rules on itself, similar to a self-reinforcing cycle using a set of rules). This seems to be true regardless of the components of the system and the details of its setup. Memetics As per the above mentioned system, the illustration shows complex human thinking commonly explained by knowledge, beliefs and ideas of the person. The meme As Memetics shortly explained in Wikipedia, analogous to a gene, was conceived as a "unit of culture" (an idea, belief, pattern of behaviour, etc.) which is "hosted" in the minds of one or more individuals, and which can reproduce itself, thereby jumping from mind to mind. Thus what would otherwise be regarded as one individual influencing another to adopt a belief is seen as an idea-replicator reproducing itself in a new host. Human Neuroscience To understand the characteristics of human thinking it is helpful to understand human society. Clearly not only our capabilities but our limitations drive our culture. The human brain evolved from a animal structure with small structural additions. ...To be continued... Research * Collecting social alternatives ** Previous, tested local experiments ** Historical societies, cultural habits as solutions ** Developed ideas, books, stories ** Biomimic of species * Psychology ** Positive psychology eg. mental hygiene ** Cultural anthropology, etymology Area of Society Engineering * Monetary system * Social spaces * Elections * Communication systems * Education * Prototyping and modelling * Knowledge management * Education * Positive discriminations * Self defence * Sustainable lifestyle * Invention management * Political systems, e.g. Democracy development Principles * Build complementary systems * Help anyone who acts the same * Each system should be described first and it must be transparent * Project-oriented organisations * Cooperative and not competitive economy. Several version may run next to each other. Competition has its place - to select the best versions at factor tests at modelling. * Searching for win-win situations - the more support the better the outcome. * The point of education is the ability to enable wide cooperation. * Violence is a destructive mode. Economy modules Circular production The European Union already has the 'Implementation of the Circular Economy Action Plan'European Comission: Circular Economy with steps already in 2017. Several companies are moving towards renewable energies (Google, Amazon, FB etc.) but human and material factors make this far from smoothly running. From a systematic approach the storage methodes and cleaning processes are too underdeveloped to close the circle. The extension of amortization time will also increase the success of circularity. Global Communication network To renew/ replace the current Internet to make the leaking protocols stable, resource efficient and trustful. * The Internet Health Report- Mozilla’s new open source initiative to document and explain what’s happening to the health of the Internet combining research from multiple sources. * Wikipedia and Wikimedia Commons Wikipedia is a free online encyclopedia that aims to allow anyone to edit articles. A reference collection to which one can refer for information. The information is intended to be found quickly when needed. This is a collection of free cultural work (free content) is, according to the Definition of free cultural works, one that has no significant legal restriction on people's freedom to: *use the content and benefit from using it, *study the content and apply what is learned, *make and distribute copies of the content, *change and improve the content and distribute these derivative works.Erik Möller:Definition of Free Cultural Works/ , 2008 Richard Stallman: Free Software and Free Manuals, 2008 Dual method At the present time, social positions are fulfilled by one person, frequently for a long period of time. In this case the individual identifies him/herself with this position and will personally feel its successes and failures - he/she will also adapt his/her persona to this work. In addition, high positions bring power and other benefits and the "one person-one post" practice corrupts the original goals of the social system. The dual method system helps to promote awareness of personal responsibility, eventuality (not long-lasting but more changeable) and continuity. * Each position has two persons * Each person has two different positions * Every second year there is a change in the positions. * If, due to unforeseen circumstances, somebody does not change his/her position, then others should be further educated to make the fill ASAP successful. Income frames We can set rules to limit pointlessly huge personal incomes. Focused on personal effort, the difference between highest and lowest income shouldn’t be more than 5-10 times. The differences are based on previous effort but will not be so high that they corrupt the cooperative ethos. With this, "gold digging" positions will eliminated and workers will focus not their income but on the usefulness of the work. :Basic: 1 credit :+special tool: +1 credit :+fast response: +1 credit :+specific education: +1 credit :+difficult job: +1 credit Personal money Personal money is a credit and voting system based on the right to self-determination. Every adult can and should schedule his week-time according to what he/she is doing as part of society. It is possible to say 'I cannot do this now, but I will make the effort to achieve this' i.e. not produce but study, cooperate and promote. Pairing missing and extra skills will start cooperation. Enterprises and social institutes promote themselves by collecting and satisfying positive and negative needs (toward the social welfare). This credit system should run open to overview and comparison to enable better personal decisions. Chicken maths against poverty Chickens are known in international development circles as “the ATM of the poor,” because they are easy to sell on short notice to cover day-to-day expenses. Melinda Gates: The Small Animal That’s Making a Big Difference for Women in the Developing World Bill Gates announced Why I Would Raise Chickens By Bill Gates June 7, 2016 in 2016 his foundation’s initiative to help provide 100,000 chickens to families living in extreme poverty. Gates will distribute the chickens to people living on less than $2 a day in a range of countries, focusing particularly on West Africa. The idea is that the relatively small gift of a flock of chickens can gradually turn into a major resource for a poor family. The “chicken maths” is simple, according to the Gates Foundation: If a farmer begins with five hens and a rooster, after three months they can produce 40 chicks, and at a price of $5 per chicken, which is typical in West Africa, that can amount to more than $1,000 a year. With the extreme-poverty line at about $700 a year, it’s a fair proposition. “Chickens are almost always a woman’s activity,” Gates said. “And if you get the income going to the mother, it’s used for nutrition or school fees a higher percentage of the time than if you give it to the man.” Donors can take actions such as reading an article, watching a video and then answering a quiz. After completing all of the stages, the foundation will give a flock of chickens to a family in need on the participant’s behalf. Integration examples * Newer, secure version of Internet e.g blockchain * Wikipedia * Open modular education for world citizens * Esperanto or similar world language for effective communication. Before adaptation CAD language development is possible. * keyboard optimisation Education Education is a key element. Currently there is a gap between independently powerful education, lawful declarations and step-by-step guides. Since the Bible there has been a strong demand for life guidance and progressive "golden" rules. Education should fit the following: * Distance education for easy spread * Modular * Reasonably easy to achieve by students, e.g. not longer than half year, * Multi platform * Linux like development and community management * Encourage self education * Output points to: ** references, source channels ** Research centres ** forums ** related tasks and occupations * Built in society-troubleshooting skills and practice * AI friendly and compatible Progressive history education Whilst Classic history is based on wars and dynasties, the focus can be moved on treaties and reforms. In this way the educated person will become more progressive and cooperative - not offensive and arrogant. Artificial Intelligence, Robotics Self-developing cybernetic AI is a new horizon of Society Engineering. Computer Aid is already a significant part of every field of our society. Sooner or later AI will be smarter than Human civilisation and will increasingly dictate further progress. Simple fact: we need to build a wise unit (as in the humorous Galaxy Hitchhikers or Asimov: Fundation series Asimov: Foundation_series on Wikipedia to answer our questions: AI able to combine all information and find the optimal result. At the first level, with more computing units the game will be like chess, later like the game Go. DeepMind promotion DeepMind Technologies Limited is a British artificial intelligence company founded in September 2010. It was acquired by Google in 2014. AI offers great potential for promoting the public good, for example in the realms of education, housing, public health, and sustainability. We see great value in collaborating with public and private organizations, including academia, scientific societies, NGOs, social entrepreneurs, and interested private citizens to promote discussions and catalyse efforts to address society’s most pressing challenges. '' Some of these projects may address deep societal challenges and will be moonshots – ambitious big bets that could have far-reaching impacts. Others may be creative ideas that could quickly produce positive results by harnessing AI advances.'' Partnership on AI: Thematic pillars AI at climate change The AI helps at complex technology optimization with discovering the hidden relations. eg. AI Reduces Google Data Centre Cooling Bill by 40% AI Reduces Google Data Centre Cooling Bill by 40% - 2016 July Beginning of the project * Message "Be cooperative and open with everyone who acts the same" * Several possible modules (some mentioned above) have already started and others has the possibility to promote / test / apply them. Systematic economic improvements should be in focus: Adopt, Adapt, Improve - with great education against the current beliefs driven habits. *Several Tech company leaders have expressed their commitment to a fair future (quotes will come from Google, FB, Tusk, etc.) * The TZM movement wants to build a future based on scientific methods * Countries can start from the 'United World' model based on a clearly Humanist base document * Even small communities can start to adapt modules, primarily to bring education and development together * United World citizenship or Liberland is an example of legal migration * Communication channels should be ready of distraction misinformation and disinformation (the "new internet" should developed). Several new methods are possible e.g. Blockchain, localized autonomous subnetworks * ... Demonstrating how the model meets the assessment criteria * The fact the criteria analyse needed on this level highlight the need of dedicated professionals * Important to consider limitations ** In every system possible to create corrupted and disturbing actions (Gödel's incompleteness theorems). ** There is a certain reaction speed at every system ** There is a certain limited vocabulary in every system ** To avoid central collaps the shared responsibility is a way Core Values Decisions within the governance model must be guided by the good of all humankind and by respect for the equal value of all human beings. * To promote wide active participation * Effective tools for cooperation * No general supreme positions * No privately accumulated (monopolised passive) resources * Education of self organisation: abilities and human values over lexical knowledge * Transparent and open, documented decisions * Human and nature based measures of successes * Systematic, long-term approach * Parallel processes for stability Decision-Making Capacity Decision-making within the governance model must generally be possible without crippling delays that prevent the challenges from being adequately addressed (e.g. due to parties exercising powers of veto). * All voting is an open process * Not voting for leaders but projects and activities * The voting is weighted with promised human power to the effort * The activity level in decision making counts Effectiveness The governance model must be capable of handling the global challenges and risks and include means to ensure implementation of decisions. * Undoubtedly the smart (designed) use of mental abilities and technologies rise focused achievements. * Institution communications should be designed to be Effective: Not only finance and rumour based media. * The shared responsibilities makes larger involvement and interests. * The speed of action can be fasten with eg. jury panel model. * With more participant the action will slower but the fault resistance gives altogether better result. * Better design of education: eg. problem solving and responsibility oriented approach. Resources and Financing The governance model must have sufficient human and material resources at its disposal, and these resources must be financed in an equitable manner. * The resources are far enough with available modern technologies. Their smart use needs re-frame and reorganise. In the age of computers and Internet a transparent and automatically monitored financing system is not a challenge. The fact the "money" also is a artificial social phenomenon makes possible to change its any features. e.g. To collect over a limit should be possible with active agreement of others. * The "automatic interest" and on loans and speciality of "donations" shows the carelessness of finance. Moving to the first place the future benefits makes the returns valuable. * Mentionable point the overuse of resources. The local durable products are decreasing the importance of finance sector. Trust and Insight The trust enjoyed by a successful governance model and its institutions relies on transparency and considerable insight into power structures and decision-making. * The transparency should be very easy using the media * Possible to do _direct participations_ in several field for trust and insight * Easy to track and to join any process * The current establishments were great after feudalism but the current technology gives much more possibility for productive interactions. * Ranking and promoting people not for positions but by initiations and achievements - personal responsibilities in involvements. Flexibility In order to be able to fulfil its objectives effectively, a successful governance model must contain mechanisms that allow for revisions and improvements to be made to its structure and components. * Because of transparent system understanding and bigger deviation potential at the base level * Community control and aid over innovation is a model for successful society. Like Linux or Wikipedia can spread globally * Education with and for idea sharing and cooperative work Protection against the Abuse of Power A control system must be in place to take action if the organization should overstep its mandate, e.g. by unduly interfering with the internal affairs of nation-states or favouring the special interests of individuals, groups, organizations, states or groups of states. * Built in measures or shared responsibility. * Education of argue and human rights * Forums for democracy management Accountability It is a fundamental requirement of a successful governance model that it performs the tasks it has been charged with, and the governance model must include the power to hold the decision-makers accountable for their actions. * The need and role of "Personal greatness" is sign of a malfunctioning system. The paternalism because of obvious inequality replaced with planned (engineered) education and forums * Transparent system with rotated position holders * Participants are aware the social structures and their measuring are changeable - the consciousness is a must. Sources * The basic idea is László Mészáros', inspired partly by https://www.globalchallenges.org/en * notes http://hu.alternativgazdasag.wikia.com/wiki/Global_Challenge_app._HUN-AG_-_2017